Veinte canciones de amor y un verso desesperado
by DraeInod
Summary: Compilado de drabbles KakaObi-ObiKaka (Explicito, implícito, gender bender, AU, etc.). "-¿Y si parodiamos un poco a Neruda?- Kakashi se pregunto si Rin iba enserio. El gesto serio de la muchacha le hizo temer que si y, bueno, si Obito estaba, no iba a negarse." T por lenguaje soez e insinuaciones de situaciones sexuales.


_Hola! Este proyecto participa del "Primer concurso de escritura" de la pagina KakaObi ~ 3 en Facebook uwu._

 _Esta idea nace de mi desesperacion por no saber que diablos escribir ;A; y un poco de pariodia a Neruda, que es la frase que me toco .3._

 _He aqui la version completa. Esto es un one-shot compuesto de veintiun drabbles. Solo algunos de ellos estan interconectados._

 _Disclaimer: "Naruto" y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos y por muro entretenimiento~_

 _Advertencias: Posible y casi seguro OoC, algunos AU, faltas de horror-grafia, shonen-ai, lenguaje soez, gender bender, etc. Los drabbles giran en torno a Kakashi, Obito y Rin, con menciones u apariciones ocasionales de otros personajes._

 _!Ah, casi se me olvida! Gracias por tu comentario Ninagare, tuve en cuenta tu recomendación uwu._

 _Espero les guste~._

 _Sin mas que decir:_

 _¡A leer!_

 ** _Veinte canciones de amor y un verso desesperado:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I. "Ella vive en mi, como una canción."_**

Se estiro despacio, revolviendo las sabanas en el proceso. Adoraba ese momento, donde no sabia ni quien era ni cuales son sus problemas. Giro, esperando encontrarla mas que dormida a su lado, pero la cama estaba vacía. Se levanto y dio un par de vueltas, buscando su ropa y aseándose en el proceso. El olor del café lo llevo hasta la cocina, haciendo rugir su estomago. Se apoyo silenciosamente en el marco de la puerta, viendola moverse de aquí para allá en la cocina. Sonrió sin querer al verla poner tres cucharadas de azúcar a uno de las tazas. La suya, específicamente. Como amaba a esa mujer.

 _ **II."Tratando de oprimir, mi roto porvenir. El cuento del destino no lo puedo reescribir.."**_

Paso sus dedos sobre los nombres grabados en la piedra memorial. Dejo caer su mano, suspirando, con la mirada perdida en algún punto distante en el horizonte. No valía la pena preguntar el "¿Y si...?" Pero era inevitable. Observo el cielo, parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover. Había días como ese, donde se preguntaba como seria todo si estuviera ahí. Extrañaba a su maestro y a Rin, pero Obito... El siempre dolería con un agudo pinchazo en el pecho que sin importa cuanto pasara, seguiría allí, intacto junto con su recuerdo. Se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose y camino a paso lento al punto de encuentro con su equipo.

 ** _III. "Esta noche inventare una tregua, ya no quiero pensar mas. Contigo olvidare su ausencia."_**

Chocaron contra la pared, devorándose la boca con desesperación. A tientas se dirigían hacia la habitación del pelinegro, sin soltarse y estrellándose contra todo entre besos y caricias por aquí y allá. La mujer peliplateada que le acompañaba enredo sus dedos entre las oscuras hebras. Gruño bajito, sin mirarla. ¡Detestaba rebajarse así! Esa muchacha no tenia idea de como la estaba usando, no necesitaba saberlo. Pero de alguna forma tenia que llenar el vació asfixiante de su ausencia, aunque fuera solo por unas horas.

Debía retenerla a su lado, por lo menos hasta que la noche pasara y pudiera olvidar, quizá por unas horas.

 **IV."Y aun así tengo que decir que puedo sentir, como me tapas cada noche."**

Kakashi, a sus doce años podía decir con certeza que tenia algo así como un ángel. Aunque en su frió raciocinio le parecía ridículo, era la mejor explicación para tanta buena suerte. Si iba por la calle y tenia hambre, encontraba dinero para comprar algo. Si en cambio tenia sed, aparecía reposando en algún lado, una botella sin abrir de alguna bebida. También sucedía cuando no había estudiado para un examen. Pero lo mas raro, y lo que reafirmaba su teoría de algún ente protector, sucedía en las noches.

De por si ya es bastante difícil ignorar todas esas coincidencias, como para intentarlo con la caricia fantasmal sobre su rostro. O las frazadas acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, arropándolo.

Íntimamente estaba contento de tener un ente protector pero, eso no quitaba la sensación de haber olvidado alguien importante.

Algunas noches se preguntaba como se llamaría, resonando en su mente un nombre.

–"Obito..."– solía murmurar para si mismo, a pesar de la sensación agridulce al pronunciarlo. Pero el tiempo y los años se llevaron el recuerdo de ese ángel gris que lo arropaba en las noches.

 _ **V. "Mi punto de partida, los años de mi vida. Puse te extraño tanto en el diario del espanto."**_

Golpeo con fuerza la pared, agrietandola. Apretó los dientes haciéndolos chirriar. Le sangraban los dedos, las palmas, el cuerpo y, de alguna manera, el alma también. ¿Como diablos es que llego a esa estúpida situación? Estrello la mascara contra la pared partiendola en pedazos. ¡Lo único que había conseguido con todo esa masacre era desdicha! Había perdido las pocas cosas que le importaban; ya no valía la pena retractarse. El plan debía continuar a como diera lugar, aunque se sintiera ahogado en miseria. Aunque extrañara espantosamente lo que dejaba atrás.

Sacando de entre sus cosas una mascara de repuesto, salio de ahí.

Hecho un bulto sollozante, en algún rincón de la habitación abandonaba la poca humanidad que le quedaba, esperando perderle para siempre.

El era un Uchiha. El mundo caería ante la tempestad de su ira.

 _ **VI. Que me mires a los ojos y me digas sin decir, que lo malo fue tan bueno que podrías repetir."**_

Parada allí en el marco de la puerta que conectaba el living con la cocina y medio atragantada por las fresas y la sorpresa –no volvería a vengarse de esos dos, nunca– solo podía pensar que ese par de subnormales que se estaban besando desesperadamente en SU sofá no podían ser sus amigos. Bueno, ella ya sabia que ellos estaban en algo así como una relación pero, ¿Tenia que ser en su sillón? Podría haber sido en el departamento de Obito, en el banco de un parque o en pleno receso en la zona verde de la universidad. Pero no, tenia el mugroso destino que designar que fuera allí, en la sala de su casa, a punto de ver una película. Carraspeo, a ver si así notaban su presencia. Siendo olímpicamente ignorada, se acomodo con el tazón de fresas sobre el regazo en el silloncito individual. Esa situación debía ser alguna clase de chiste divino.

–Un poco de respeto, que en ese sofá se sientan mis padres– Dijo fuerte y claro, roja como una cereza y mas fastidiada que en toda su vida, sobresaltando a ambos muchachos. El pelinegro empujo con fuerza a Kakashi hasta el otro extremo, medio muerto de vergüenza.

–¡N-no era mi intención Rin! ¡Todo es culpa de Bakakashi!– Obito lo culpo descaradamente. El peliplateado se auto-señalo con gesto indignado.

–También fue tu culpa, inútil– bufo, fulminándolo con la mirada. La muchacha no sabia si reír por lo graciosos que podían llegar a ser, o matarlos ahí mismo por hacerla pasar tal pena ajena.

– Para la próxima, consigan una habitación – murmuro, carcajeando bajito. La habían hecho reírse sin ganas. Ambos chicos tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse ante la sugerencia indiscreta de la castaña.

– ¡Rin!– se quejo Obito, haciéndola reír mas fuerte. Frotándose el puente de la nariz, se acomodo mejor en su lugar.

– Ahora, sean buenos niños y no hagan guarradas en lo que vemos "La naranja mecánica" – Agrego en tono jocoso, solo para fastidiarlos. Esta vez fue el peliplateado quien se quejo, pateandole la pantorrilla juguetonamente. La situación era un chiste tan malo que solo se podía reír pero, por ese par de idiotas, podría repetir esa vergüenza una y mil veces mas.

 ** _VII."Soy el corazón bastardo de cupido, que alejas del tuyo con cada latido."_**

¿Como describir su vida amorosa? Oh, si, una mierda. Ligaba tanto como una roca en medio del desierto. Por una vez que va y se enamora de alguien, le mata una jodida roca gigante. Años después se muere la única mujer que lo comprendía y ahí quedo, solo y deprimido. ¡¿Es que todo lo que toca se muere?! Bueno, ahora tenia a Iruka pero ¡Carajo, no era lo mismo! No había mariposas, ni el temblor en sus manos, ni la sensación de fin del mundo, pero lo intentaba con ganas. Su vida romántica era un desastre sin pies ni cabeza. Por todo eso y mas, cuando vio a Obito vivito y coleando tan campante, se prometió dos cosas. Primero, que realmente, iba a golpear a ese Uchiha cabeza hueca tan, pero tan fuerte, que se acordaria de el hasta la próxima vida. Y segundo, que no dejaria que ninguna estúpida roca asesinara nuevamente las pocas neuronas del moreno.

A Obito le trepo un escalofrió por la columna al ver a Kakashi muy decidido a patearlo hasta la muerte.

 _ **VIII."Era fiera como una pantera y suave como el algodón. Era siempre primavera"**_

Una buena forma de describir a Obito era comparándolo con la primavera. Jovial, alegre, cálido y tempestuoso. Era así como le gustaba recordarlo. Era ese recuerdo el chispazo que encendía sus días. Su eterna primavera.

 ** _IX."Por favor créeme cuando digo que te quiero"_**

Dio vueltas en su cama, enredando las sabanas. Miro la nota sobre la mesa de luz a su costado y, a regañadientes, volvió a tomarla.

Se tentó de hacerla una bolita de papel, pero volvió a dejarla en su lugar. Cada que la releía, se le subían los colores. ¿Y si solo estaba bromeando.

No podía creer así como así algo de esa magnitud, aunque quisiera. Por lo menos no aun.

 ** _X."Abre tu alma, no le pongas freno."_**

¿Quería que fuera el mismo sin tapujos? ¡Bien!, le demostraría como era Obito Uchiha cuando lo ponían de malhumor. Observo un momento mas al par de idiotas que discutían a su lado y, a bocajarro, soltó un comentario que sabia que haría que ese cejón insufrible se alejara. Bueno, por lo menos un rato.

– No es por ofenderte Gai, pero tus cejas sufren de sobrepoblacion. ¿Pensaste que les vendria bien un desastre al estilo "Hiroshima y Nagasaki"? – Y se hizo el silencio. Bien, había fastidiado al fastidioso, por ese lado la misión estaba completa. Pero ahora los mas cercanos a su asiento lo miraban feo, especialmente Kakashi, todos con cara de "Esta vez si te pasaste."

Su alma era libre como pajarito. Lo que quiza si necesitaba un freno era su bocaza.

 ** _XI."Cuando mis horas queman, lloran las macarenas."_**

En algún punto de su existencia deseo que si volvía a nacer, quería conocerlos de nuevo. Le texteo rápidamente lo sucedido a Rin, alegre. La sensación de vacía y tensa espera se diluía en su pecho. Eran pequeñas cosas que no comprendía del todo, aun cuando las horas se le borroneaban y memorias que parecían lejanas le quemaban al borde de la inconsciencia.

Pero aun así, estaba feliz de haberlos encontrado a todos. Aunque no supiera a cuantos englobaba ese "todos".

 ** _XII. "No digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas."_**

Les tapo la boca, mirando a ambos lados. Cuando estuvo segura de que no aparecería ningún profesor (O el guardia) los soltó y siguieron caminando hacia el salón.

Un par de minutos después, luego de correr, trepar y saltar como criminales y a mitad del júbilo de ambos muchachos, Rin los agarro de los hombros y, jalándolos a su altura les murmuro.

– Como tenga que volver a esta pocilga un viernes a la medianoche a recuperar el estúpido libro de Kakashi, par de subnormales, les juro que todo el instituto sabrá quien es el pasivo de los dos. – Dio un par de pasos, satisfecha con las caras de espanto de sus mejores amigos. No es como si realmente fuera a hacerlo, sabia que solo un par de palabras bastarían para arruinarles lo que les quedaba de adolescencia.

Iban a pagarle esa canallada, los haría ver "La naranja mecánica".

 ** _XII. "Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero."_**

Decir que Kakashi no los tenia presentes cada día de su vida, seria mentir en proporciones industriales. Kurenai podía ver a través de su calmada apariencia, y tenia la certeza de que no los olvidaba ni en sueños. En la tormenta de su mente, Obito y Rin eran como una constante llovizna en su memoria, que empaña, te empapa y te atrapa. El peliplateado ni quería ni podía escapar de ellos. La pelinegra prefería creer que ese semblante tranquilo se debía al desinterés y aburrimiento, que al hecho de que estuviera perdido en ecos de risas y riñas de antaño.

 ** _XIV. "Estoy un poco perdido, encontrarme."_**

Esto era lo mas ridículo que había hecho en sus veinte años de vida. Se juro no volver a hacerle ningún favor al tarado de Obito, y mucho menos si tenia que ver con esa bola de energía andante y parlanchina.

– ¡Te encontré! – El grito del pequeño pelinegro lo saco de sus pensamientos, y del armario donde estaba mal escondido. Camino hasta donde lo escuchaba carcajear con el otro niño, también hiperactivo y hablador.

– Bien, es hora de almorzar, pequeños – Los tomo de las manos y los dejo en la cocina, mientras el marcaba para pedir una pizza. Estaba en eso cuando un manchon rubio casi lo atropella, seguido de uno moreno.

– ¡Vas a pagar, Uzumaki del demonio! –

– ¡Sigue soñando, lelo! – Sasuke se tiro encima del rubio, rodando ambos por el piso en un revoltijo de brazos, piernas y gritos agudos. Kakashi dudo un momentos si separarlos o no. Colgó el teléfono, y fue a lidiar con los pequeños.

Para cuando los padres de los niños y Obito volvieron, ya eran cerca de las seis y media. Ambos niños jugaban en el jardín interior, y el estaba allí, mareado, mordido y mas perdido que pluma en remolino.

Ah, las cosas que hacia por ese idiota.

 ** _XV. "Eres como la noche, callada y constelada. Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo."_**

Algo que le gustaba hacer a Obito cuando no hacia nada mas, era contemplar. Solía hacerlo con su ambiente, guardando hasta el mínimo detalle. Así fue como supo que a Rin se le formaban hoyuelos al reír y se le hacían unas arrugitas graciosas en las comisuras de los ojos. Que había veintitrés asientos mal distribuidos, una araña en la esquina superior izquierda y que en verano el salón seguía igual de frió que en invierno. Pero eso eran las cosas que observaba cuando Kakashi no asistía.

Cuando si lo hacia, el se entretenía contemplando sus movimientos. Por eso sabia, también, que tenia un lunar cerca de la barbilla, esa que siempre estaba oculta por la mascarilla. O que sus pestañas no eran ni largas ni cortas. También que daba topecitos con el dedo indice cuando se aburría y que tenia la manía de golpear la punta del lápiz contra la mesa, por dar un ejemplo. Si tenia que comparar a su amigo con algo, lo compararía con la noche de Neruda, tan lejano y sencillo.

Obito se jactaba felizmente de ser una persona observadora, aunque no lo pareciera.

 _ **XVI."Siempre fuiste mi otra mitad, incluso cuando eramos críos."**_

Apoyo la palma en el ventanal del bar, malhumorado. Afuera diluviaba, aunque el no tenia intenciones de salir de allí, de todos modos. Iba a volver a su lectura, pero una mano apoyándose sobre la suya a través del cristal lo detuvo. Siguió la linea del brazo, hasta dar con un rostro pálido, unos ojos negros y una maraña revuelta de cabello empapado.

Sonrió bajo la mascarilla, mientras Obito le hacia señas de que iba a entrar. Se sorprendía a si mismo de la rapidez con la que el moreno lo encontraba donde quiera que estuviera, o como le esfumaba el malhumor con su sola presencia.

 ** _XVII. "Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo, me olvidaras."_**

Lo tomo de las mejillas besándolo con fiereza, sin importarle que estuvieran todos sus compañeros mirando, o que estuvieran celebrando la graduación. Existía la posibilidad de que no volviera a verlo después de ese día y no quería ser olvidado. Había arrancado la mascarilla, largandola a cualquier lado. Quería quemar en su alma para siempre esa sensación.

 _ **XVIII."Penas arrabaleras, pétalos de flores de Alelí."**_

¿Como diablos iba a saber que renacer no era la solución? Nadie le dijo que podría cometer los mismos tontos errores de antes, ni que podría perderles otra vez. ¡Joder! ¿porque nadie le aviso que la muerte dolería tanto! Apretó el ramo fuertemente entre sus dedos, tragándose las lagrimas. Lo dejo apoyado contra la lapida de mármol, revolviéndose el oscuro cabello, desesperado.

La castaña le apretó el hombro, tratando de consolarlo. Hacia ya un año de su partida, y Obito aun no se recuperaba, parecía muerto en vida. Sospechaba que no lo superaría nunca y que jamas volvería a ser ese muchacho alegre, esa constante primavera. Ahora, parecía un perpetuo invierno, crudo y eterno.

 _ **XIX. "Acá estoy mi amor, no existe el olvido. Acá estoy amor de vuelta, he vencido. ¿Lo puedes creer? No existe el olvido mi amor. No existe"**_

Se froto los ojos, incrédulo y desesperado. Ese que estaba parado en la acera de en frente no podía ser Kakashi. Cruzo casi corriendo, sin fijarse siquiera si había o no trafico. El sonido de una bocina lo distrajo, y, cuando volvió la vista al frente, ya no estaba allí. Maldijo por lo bajo, reanudando su camino a casa.

El cansancio lo atrapo en la tina, durmiendolo. Y un toque insistente en su mano lo despertó. Observo a la persona a su costado, resignado. Estaba mas que seguro de que todo eso eran alucinaciones suyas. Porque el peliplateado llevaba años muerto, y por mucho que deseara que fuera cierto el jamas volvería.

Lo que mas le dolía, era que no podía olvidarle. Trato de tocar el espejismo, esfumandolo con su tacto. Apoyo la cabeza en el borde de la tina, cerrando los ojos. Definitivamente, no existía el olvido.

No para el.

 ** _XX."Cada cual en su universo, siente su dolor como algo inmenso"_**

Camino sin despegar los ojos de su libro, prestandoles apenas atención a los adolescentes que caminaban frente a el. Iban a una misión y ni aun así ese trió se comportaba correctamente. Sakura coqueteandole a Sasuke, y este picándose continuamente con Naruto. Soltó un suspiro añorante. Esos tres le recordaban a su propio equipo, cuando aun era un mocoso. Quizá por eso estaba allí, con ellos. Le hubiera gustado que Obito, Rin o Minato estuvieran allí, para verle lidiar con ese trió de idiotas.

 ** _El verso desesperado:_**

 ** _"¿Que importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla? La noche esta estrellada y ella no esta conmigo."_**

Si había alguien por quien Obiko daría la vida, era Kakashi. Aunque el ni la mirara, bueno, no de la forma que ella quería. Era realmente doloroso saber que sin importar la inmensidad de su amor, el había preferido a Rin Nohara. Y ella... Ella seria eternamente la mejor amiga. Camino despacio por el parque, suspirando de vez en cuando, alzo la vista, contemplando el cielo estrellado. Sonrió, melancólica.

– No importa. Si el es feliz, yo también – murmuro para si misma, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

¡Hey! Si llegaste hasta aquí, es porque ya caíste en cuenta que esto no tiene sentido alguno x3. Muchas gracias por leer y pues, espero que no haya estado tan mal -w-. Si hay alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, dejen un review o3o. Aquí esta la versión completa uwu. Espero que haya quedado bien dentro del desastre sin pies ni cabeza que es xD.

Atentamente.

Drae~


End file.
